Mine
by Aya Heartfilia
Summary: You're the best thing that ever been mine


TRING

Bunyi lonceng yang berbunyi karena gesekan pintu cafe yang terbuka oleh seorang gadis cantik bersurai indigo.

"Jadi kau mau bagaimana?"Teriak seorang pria

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya!"Seorang wanita menjawabnya

Gadis bersurai indigo bernama Hinata Hyuuga hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat pasangan yang bertengkar di dalam cafe dan teringat masa lalunya

FLASHBACK

"Kau benar benar istri tidak berguna!" Hiashi melempar piring yang ada di meja

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu!" Suara Hanako meninggi

Hinata kecil berdiri didepan ayah dan ibunya yang bertengkar, bukan kali ini saja mereka bertengkar.. sehingga rasanya ini seperti deja vu .

Hinata terus diam dan mendengarkan banyak barang yang jadi sasaran amukan ayah Hinata yang dilempar kesana kemari. Dan tak berapa lama, Hinata kecil berlari keluar rumah dan menangis.

FLASHBACK END

_**You were at collage working part time waiting table**_

_**Left a small town never look at back.**_

Sasuke sedang bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe, dia bekerja bukan karena keluarganya miskin atau dia harus memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya, dia hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru.

Saat melihat ada pelanggan, Sasuke langsung menghampiri meja

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sasuke menghampiri meja Hinata dan saat iris kelam Sasuke menatap iris bulan Hinata dan rasanya ada ribuan kupu kupu di perut Sasuke

Hinata mendongak menatap Sasuke dan terdiam.

Sasuke melirik Hinata dari jauh, sedangkan Hinata yang diam-diam tau Sasuke memandanginya merasa ada sesuatu yang indah diantara mereka.

_**I was a flight risk,with a fear of fallin..wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts.**_

Hinata menjadi pelanggan cafe itu sejak sebulan belakangan ini

"Apa yang ingin anda pesan kali ini?" Sasuke menyodorkan menu

"Kopi" ucap Hinata singkat

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya"

Tak lama,kopi Hinata datang

"Kau mau kencan denganku?" Rasanya telinga Hinata seperti tersumbat sesuatu

"Maaf?"

"Lusa?"

"Apa?" Mata Hinata membulat tak percaya

"Baiklah, kujemput disini lusa ya?" Dan Sasuke berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang melongo

_**I say "can you believe it?"**_

_**As were lying on the couch?**_

_**The moment I can see it**_

_**Yes,yes, I can see it now**_

Hinata tak percaya ini, tapi disinilah dia,menunggu pemuda yang belakangan ini diliriknya yang bekerja di cafe langganannya dan mengajaknya berkencan

Tak lama, mobil sport putih berhenti di depan Hinata yang berdiri di depan cafe

"Maaf terlambat" Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Hinata

"Kau?" Hinata bingung mau memanggilnya siapa, kenal saja tidak

"Sasuke Uchiha" hah?Uchiha?

"Uchiha?"

"Masuklah, akan kujelaskan di jalan"

Di jalan Hinata masih mencerna nama Sasuke

"Nampaknya kau bingung?" Sasuke melirik Hinata

"Se-sedikit"

"Baikah. Kau tau Uchiha tidak?"

"Tentu saja,salah satu kalangan bangsawan di Jepang"

"Aku putra bungsu keluarga tersebut"

"Sungguh?"

"Untuk apa aku bohong?"

Sasuke menjelaskan segalanya pada Hinata.

Hinata awalnya takut dengan Sasuke,tapi Sasuke membuat Hinata nyaman dan mereka semakin sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?**_

_**You put your arm around me,for the first time..**_

_**You made a rebel on a careless men careful daughter,you're the best thing that ever been mine..**_

"Wahhh,pantai!" Hinata langsung berlarian di atas pasir

"Kau suka pantai?" Sasuke menghampiri Hinata

"Iya..sejak kecil aku bermimpi memiliki rumah dipinggir pantai" Hinata duduk memainkan pasir

"Hn" Sasuke hanya mengangguk ngangguk mengerti

Hinata membuat istana pasir dan berlarian bersama Sasuke dipantai,sesekali Hinata menari dan berputar bersama Sasuke.

Hinata belum pernah sekalipun menceritakan masa lalunya pada Sasuke, dia hanya tau Hinata yatim piatu. Tapi Hinata berjanji akan menceritakan padanya suatu saat nanti.

Saat Hinata dan Sasuke sudah pacaran 1 tahun, Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke pantai, seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap liburan.

"Ayo naik perahu itu" Sasuke mengajak Hinata naik ke perahu kecil di pinggir pantai

"Aku takut" Hinata mencicit

Sasuke tak menjawab,dia menggenggam tangan Hinata erat,seolah mengatakan 'ada aku'

"Baiklah" Hinata mau dan naik ke perahu itu

"Ne Hinata?" Sasuke bicara serius

"Iya Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita?"

"Tentu saja" Hinata tertawa kecil

"Aku nampak seperti pecundang ya waktu itu?"

"Tidak,kau nampak tampan" Hinata menyentil hidung Sasuke

"Kau tau?setiap kali aku melihatmu, aku seperti kembali ke masa lalu"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku jatuh cinta lagi setiap melihatmu"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hei, kenapa orang itu menatap ke arah sini?" Sasuke melihat kearah belakang Hinata dan Hinata berbalik

"Siapa?" Hinata berbalik

Sasuke meraih sebuah tiram mutiara yang ada dia sembunyikan dan membukanya terlihat sebuah cincin indah dengan berlian menghiasinya, dan saat Hinata berbalik, dia sangat terkejut

"Marry me Hinata?" Sasuke bersimpuh dihadapan Hinata karena posisi mereka saat ini sedang duduk

"Ya tuhan" Hinata menutup mulutnya

Ada jeda sebentar namun Hinata membuka mulutnya dan tersenyum bahagia

"Yes! I will!" Sasuke langsung memeluk Hinata erat dan mennyematkan cincin berlian itu

"Aishitearu yo,Hime" Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata dengan sayang

"Aishitearu Sasuke-kun"

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan lamaran manis Sasuke

_**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,**_

_**And there's a drawer in my of my things in your places.**_

_**\you learn my secrets and you figured out why I'm guarded,**_

_**You say we'll never make my parents mistake**_…

Sasuke dan Hinata sedang membereskan barang-barang mereka, mereka baru saja memutuskan tinggal bersama sebelum pernikahan mereka. Sasuke membeli sebuah rumah di tengah kota

"Ini yang terakhir" Sasuke meletakkan kardus dengan 'Hinata stuff'

"Apa ini?" Sasuke meraih sebuah figura yang berisi foto ayah,ibu dan putrinya

"Ah,itu foto keluargaku" Hinata ikut menatap figura itu nanar

"Aku tak tau ada apa dengan orang tuamu sebenarnya, tapi aku janji" Sasuke meletakkan figura itu dan menggenggam tangan Hinata

"Aku tak akan mengulangi kesalahan ayahmu,aku akan mencintaimu seumur hidupmu" Hinata menangis haru

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun" Hinata memeluk Sasuke

"Apapun untukmu hime" Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata

_**But we got bill to pay,**_

_**We gotta nothing figure out,**_

_**When it was to take,**_

_**Yes yes,this is what I talk about**_

Hari-hari selanjutnya, kehidupan Sasuke dan Hinata semakin baik, dalam waktu dekat mereka akan menikah, dan Hinata disambut baik keluarga Sasuke.

Hari ini,Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke pantai lagi

"Kita sudah sampai Hime" Sasuke membukakan pintu penumpang Hinata

"Akhirnya sampai" Hinata melihat sekeliling dan melihat ada yang janggal,ada sebuah rumah.

"Rumah siapa itu?" Hinata mendekati rumah itu

"Bagus ya?" Sasuke mengajak Hinata melihat lihat rumah itu

"Beruntung sekali pemiliknya"

"Ya"

Pemandangan di rumah itu sangat indah dan alami,warna bangunannya putih gading.

"Mau masuk?" Sasuke menawarkan

"Mana mungkin,memang kau pemiliknya?" Hinata tertawa

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya,sebuah kunci.

"Segalanya untukmu hime" Sasuke bicara lirih namun Hinata bisa mendengarnya dan melihat sudut bibir terangkat sedikit,sangat sedikit.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke!" Hinata merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia dimuka bumi sekarang

"Hiduplah denganku selamanya Hinata" Sasuke menatap iris lavender Hinata

"Pasti, aku akan bersamamu selamanya Sasuke-kun"

Sangat indah...

_**Do you remeber we were sitting there by the water?**_

_**You put your arm around me,for the first time..**_

_**You made a rebel on a careless men careful daughter,you're the best thing that ever been mine..**_

Hinata nampak sedang memilih-milih buket bunga ditemani Sasuke.

"Kau suka yang mana Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn"

"Aku tak butuh 'hn' mu. Aku butuh jawabanmu" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Itu bagus" Sasuke menunjuk sebuket bunga lily putih

"Lily?"

"Itu cantik"

"Baiklah"

"Sama sepertimu hime" Sasuke berbisik membuat pipi Hinata terasa panas.

"Sasuke-kun" Hinata menepuk pelan dada Sasuke

"Kau lihat pria-pria disana?" Sasuke menatap malas ke luar jendela yang terlihat beberapa orang pria sedang melirik Hinata

"Iya,ada apa?"

"Mereka menatapmu" Hinata seketika terkikik geli

"Kau cemburu?"

"Iya"

"Lucu sekali" Hinata mengecup pipi Sasuke

_**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**_

_**You saw me start to believe for the first time.**_

_**You made a rebel on a careless men careful daughter,you're the best thing that ever been mine..**_

Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang dengan erat sambil melihat matahari yang akan tenggelam dipinggir pantai

"Hime?" Sasuke berbisik

"ya Sasuke-kun?"

"orangtuamu..ada apa sebenarnya?" Hinata terdiam

"aku tak akan memaksamu menjawabnya, aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dari siapapun"

"tidak apa-apa, aku akan cerita"

"saat umurku 10 tahun, orangtuaku sering bertengkar, ibuku selalu mengingatkan ayah untuk meluangkan waktu untukku, tapi ayahku selalu sibuk dan pulang larut malam" Sasuke mendengarkan sungguh-sungguh

"ibu bilang ayah menyayangiku, aku berusaha percaya, tapi…akhirnya dia meninggalkanku" Hinata menunduk

"ayah menceraikan ibu..dan ibuku depresi, beliau meninggal karena sakit dan stres yang dideritanya saat usiaku 17 tahun" air mata Hinata mulai turun

"rasanya aku tak bisa memaafkan ayahku, tapi saat mendengar beliau juga meninggal karena kecelakaan..duniaku serasa hancur" Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan mengecupnya

"tapi Tuhan adil, karena setelah itu aku bertemu denganmu" Hinata berusaha tersenyum

"aku akan selalu disisimu, selamanya" Sasuke menatap calon pengantin dan pasangan hidupnya dalam-dalam.

_**And then I remember that fight at 2.30 am**_

_**As everything was slipping right of our hands**_

_**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**_

"Siapa wanita itu?" Hinata bertanya pada Sasuke yang baru pulang kerja

"Kau mau membahas itu sekarang? Aku lelah"

"Iya aku mau membahasnya brengsek!"

"Apa?! Aku baru pulang kerja Hinata,dan kau sudah membebaniku dengan pertanyaan konyolmu?" Suara Sasuke meninggi

"Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku Sasuke?"

"Tidak!"

"Aku tak mau membatalkannya" Hinata menunduk

"Batal apa?! Kau ini kenapa menyebalkan sekali malam ini?" Sasuke membentak Hinata dan Hinata langsung berlari keluar sambil menangis

Serasa Deja Vu,semua pertengkaran orang tuanya saat dia masih kecil dulu,dia merasakannya sekarang..

_**Brace my self for a goodbye,**_

_**Cause that's all i've ever known**_

_**And you took me by surprise,**_

_**You said 'I never leave you alone'**_

"Hinata!" Sasuke langsung mengejar Hinata dan mencari Hinata

"Hinata maafkan aku!" Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang ada di kebun belakang

"Tidak.." Hinata masih menangis

"Aku benar-benar kalap..wanita itu bernama Karin, dia sekertaris rekan bisnisku Naruto, dia juga teman kuliahku dulu"

"Lalu kenapa kalian kepergok membeli parfum bersama?" Hinata menatap Sasuke

FLASHBACK

"Sasuke?" Karin masuk keruangan Sasuke

"Ya?"

"Bisa bantu aku?"

"Hn?"

"Aku butuh bantuan laki-laki"

"Apa?"

"Pilihkan parfum yang cocok untukku,agar..." Karin tersipu

"?" Sasuke nampak bingung

"Agar Naruto tertarik padaku" Sasuke tak percaya ini, Karin menyukai Naruto?

Akhirnya, Sasuke mau menemani Karin memilih parfum di mall, tidak ada maksud apapun diantara mereka. Dan kebetulan Hinata sedang jalan-jalan dengan Sakura ke mall dan memergoki mereka berdua dan terjadi salah paham

FLASHBACK END

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak mengkhianatimu Hinata" Sasuke berlutut

"Berdiri Sasuke-kun" Hinata menyuruh Sasuke berdiri

"Tidak sampai kau memaafkanku"

"Iya,aku memaafkanmu..tapi bangunlah"

Sasuke berdiri dan menangkup wajah Hinata dengan lembut dan menempelkan dahi mereka.

_**You said 'I remember how we felt sittin by the water,and everytime I looked you, it's like the first time..**_

_**I fell in love with a careless men careful daughter,she's the best thing that ever been mine'**_

"Aku pernah bilang kan? Setiap kali aku melihatmu, ini seperti deja vu..aku jatuh hati pada seorang putri dari keluarga broken home yang bisa membuatku bertekuk lutut seperti ini, dan kau adalah hal terbaik yang pernah kumiliki" Sasuke bicara panjang lebar

Hinata tak menjawab,hanya memeluk Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun" Sasuke hanya mengecup puncak kepala Hinata

_**Hold on,make it last**_

_**Hold on,never turn back**_

_**You made a rebel on a careless men careful daughter,you're the best thing that ever been mine..**_

TENG TENG

Bunyi lonceng gereja bergema seiring dengan dilepasnya burung-burung merpati dan dimulainya kehidupan baru Hinata Uchiha dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Selamat ya!" Riuh dari para undangan yang memberi selamat pada pasangan yang baru saja selesai mengucapkan janji suci

"Terima kasih banyak semuanya" mata Hinata berkaca-kaca

"Lempar bunganya Hinata!" Ino berseru

Hinata dan Sasuke melempar pandangan dan tersenyum penuh arti sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan bersiap melempar buket lily-nya

"1,2,3!"

"Aaaaa!aku dapat!" Seru Karin dan..Naruto

"Wahh!" Hinata tersenyum lebar melihat pasangan baru itu

Saat mobil pengantin mereka datang, Sasuke dan Hinata pamit dan pergi berbulan madu.

"Kau lelah?" Sasuke melihat Hinata yang nampak pucat dan lelah

"Sedikit Sasuke-kun"

"Kemarilah" Sasuke mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk mendekat

Hinata bersandar di dada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Sasuke mulai berucap

"Sungguh?"

"Kau bisa langsung menebas kepalaku dengan katana bila aku mencoba meninggalkanmu"

"Aku tak akan tega" Hinata tertawa kecil dan mereka saling bertatapan.

"Sejak awal aku jatuh cinta pada iris bulan mu ini" Sasuke mengecup kelopak mata Hinata

"Kau cinta pada mataku? Kenapa tidak menikahi mataku saja?" Hinata mendengus kesal

"Iya ya? Kenapa aku malah menikahi gadis jelek,pucat,gendut dan aneh ini?" Sasuke menggoda Hinata

"Heh? Aku juga kenapa menerima lamaran pria emo, preman, dan judes kemarin ya?" Hinata melirik tajam Sasuke

"Karena kau mencintai pria itu?" Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata dari samping dan menopangkan dagunya di bahu Hinata

"Ya,karena aku mencintainya" Hinata tersenyum

_**You made a rebel on a careless men carefull daughter,you're the best thing that ever been mine..**_

Disebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar ataupun kecil dipinggir pantai, terlihat sebuah foto pernikahan yang besar terpajang di ruang tamu, seakan ingin menunjukkan kebahagiaan mereka pada hari suci mereka itu.

Diruang keluarga ada foto keluarga mereka,Sasuke, Hinata dan putri kecil mereka, Uchiha Haruka.

"okaa-chan!" Haruka berlarian menghampiri Hinata yang sedang memasak didapur

"Jangan berlari di rumah sayang" Hinata mematikan kompor dan berbalik menangkap putrinya yang berlari kearahnya

"Kaa-chan masak apa?" Haruka yang ditangkap Hinata langsung mencium pipi Hinata

"Umm,masak sup udon" Hinata membelai rambut Haruka

"Hanya itu?" Haruka nampak menunggu ibunya mengatakan sesuatu

"Ekstra tomat" Hinata mencubit pipi putrinya yang berteriak kegirangan

"Tadaima" mendengar ada suara dari pintu masuk,Hinata berdiri sedangkan Haruka langsung berlari

"Tou-chan!" Sasuke melihat putrinya langsung memeluknya dan menggendongnya

"Bagaimana harimu?" Sasuke bertanya pada putrinya

"Baik! Aku mendapat nilai sempurna pada ulangan membaca" balas Haruka bangga

"Tuan putri tou-chan memang pintar" Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Haruka dan menurunkan putrinya

"Boleh tou chan lihat hasil ulangannya?"

"Tentu saja,sebentar ya tou-chan" Haruka langsung masuk ke kamarnya

"Selamat datang Sasuke-kun" Hinata membantu Sasuke membuka jas dan dasinya

"Kau merasa sakit? Ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Tidak,aku sudah memasak" Hinata tersenyum

"Tou-chan pulang sayang" Sasuke mengelus perut buncit Hinata. Ya,keluarga mereka sedang menunggu lahirnya malaikat kecil mereka lagi hanya tinggal 2 bulan lagi,dan kabarnya kali ini anaknya laki-laki.

Mereka makan dalam hening, namun kehangatan selalu menyelimuti keluarga ini.

"Selamat tidur tuan putri" Sasuke mengecup dahi Haruka dan menarik selimutnya sampai dagunya dan keluar dari kamar Haruka

"Sudah?" Hinata menunggu Sasuke di depan kamar Haruka untuk menidurkannya

"Sudah. Ayo" Sasuke menuntun Hinata naik ke tangga

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata duduk diatas kasur dan membuka selimut

"hn?" Sasuke berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di atas meja kerjanya

"apa ini semua nyata?"

"menurutmu bagaimana?" Sasuke meletakkan berkas-berkasnya dan menghampiri Hinata

"entahlah, kalau ini mimpi, aku tak mau bangun lagi" Hinata memeluk tubuh kekar Sasuke

"ini nyata..semua ini nyata" Sasuke mngecup kening Hinata dengan sayang dan mengelus perut buncit Hinata

"syukurlah..aishitearu yo Sasuke-kun" Hinata tak beranjak dari posisinya dan memejamkan matanya

"aishitearu mo Hime" dan Sasuke menyusul ke alam mimpi Hinata

2 Bulan kemudian

Sekitar pukul 3 dinihari, Uchiha Hinata melahirkan bayi laki-laki dengan berat 3,2 kg. Sasuke sudah berpengalaman sekali saat istrinya melahirkan Haruka 5 tahun yang lalu, benar-benar seperti suami siaga, bahkan dia tidak tidur 2 malam demi menjaga Hinata.

Tapi rasa lelah Sasuke dibayar dengan lahirnya putra kecil mereka, Uchiha Itachi. Mata hitam kelamnya yang menatap Sasuke dengan tajam membuat hatinya bergetar, jari-jari mungil yang menggenggam jari telunjuk Sasuke itu meluluhkan Hati Sasuke.

"lagi-lagi dia copy-an mu Sasuke-kun" Hinata yang nampak kelelahan sedang bersandar dikepala kasur dan melihat Sasuke yang menggendong Itachi untuk pertama kalinya.

"kaa-chan!" Haruka berhambur masuk dan naik ke kasur Hinata

"sayangku! Ibu merindukanmu" Hinata menyentuh ujung hidung Haruka dan memeluk putrinya

"adikku mana kaa-chan?" Sasuke yang melihat Haruka penasaran dengan adiknya mendekati Hinata dan Haruka

"ini adikmu sayang" Sasuke memperlihatkan wajah Itachi yang matanya masih terpejam

"waaa! Kawaiii!" Haruka mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pipi adiknya

"Haruka harus sayang dengan Itachi ya sayang?" Hinata bicara pada putrinya

"tentu saja ! Tapi, nanti tou-chan tidak sayang padaku lagi ya?" Sasuke menoleh cepat pada putrinya

"kata siapa tou-chan akan begitu? Sampai kapanpun kau tuan putri tou-chan" Sasuke menambahkan

"benar ya? Aku sayang tou-chan" Haruka memeluk lengan Sasuke

"tentu saja sayang" Sasuke tersenyum tipis

"nghhh" Itachi menggeliat tak nyaman dipelukan Sasuke dan menurunkannya disamping Hinata

Perlahan, Itachi membuka matanya dan tersenyum lucu.

"dia memiliki senyummu Hinata" Sasuke melihat putra mereka yang pertama kalinya tersenyum

"ah iya Sasuke-kun"

"kalau aku mirip siapa?" Haruka menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"kau itu punya mata seperti ayah, hidungmu juga, semuanya mirip ayah..ah tidak" Sasuke berhenti

"pipi gembilmu dan tingkah ceriamu ini mirip ibumu" Sasuke mencubit pipi Haruka gemas

Lengkap sudah kebahagiaan keluarga ini, akan lebih banyak tawa dan tangis bahagia di rumah mereka sekarang.

Selama hidupnya 27 tahun ini, dari dia dilahirkan, dan semua yang dilaluinya, untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa melihat seseorang yang akan selalu menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, memeluknya hangat dan menjaganya, dan Hinata sangat bersyukur atas hidupnya sekarang.

END


End file.
